1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for selectively producing myrcene, a dimer of isoprene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various processes have been proposed for producing a chain dimer by dimerization of isoprene in the presence of a catalyst of an alkali metal such as sodium metal, potassium metal or a metal complex thereof. However, the amount of myrcene produced in the resultant dimers of isoprene is negligible or only a trace. Myrcene is useful as a starting material for preparation of synthetic perfumes and vitamins. Heretofore, myrcene has been produced by thermal cracking of .beta.-pinene separated from turpentine oil. Because of the shortage of turpentine oil, there exists a great need for a method of producing synthetic myrcene.